Love is in the air
by Ocean of Dawn
Summary: (Full summary inside)yaoi Fuji invited Tezuka to the Tsukiyo District where celebrations for the Autumn-End Festival will be held the following night, hearing this; Ryoma felt a stab through his heart. And for some reason, the rest of the saigaku regulars


Disclaimer: I don't own PoT or anything from it, and is in no way affiliated with Konomi-Sensei.  
  
Title: Love is in the air  
  
Summary: *yaoi* Fuji invited Tezuka to the Tsukiyo District where celebrations for the Autumn-End Festival will be held the following night, hearing this; Ryoma felt a stab through his heart. And for some reason, the rest of the saigaku regulars were there too. But, they weren't the only ones going; players from other schools seem to be going to the festival too. *Who are the couples? Read and find out ^O^* this fic includes couples from Seigaku and some others from the opponent schools.  
  
"Here is your towel," said Fuji with his usual smile as he passed a towel to Tezuka.  
  
"Thank you." Tezuka took the towel from Fuji's hand and began wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. "Yes? Is there something else?" Tezuka noticed that Fuji was still standing close, smiling.  
  
"Will you be free tomorrow night?" asked Fuji.  
  
Tezuka raised a brow. "Tomorrow?"  
  
"I want to invite you to go to the Autumn-End festival with me."  
  
"Fuji, you are going too?" asked Eiji who had overheard their conversation.  
  
"Yes, I guess it's boring to go alone so I'm trying to find someone to go with me."  
  
"You can go with me and Oishi," said Eiji enthusiastically. "The more the merrier."  
  
Fuji laughed. "Are you sure you want me to go? You don't mind me spoiling your date with Oishi?"  
  
Immediately, warm crimson crept up to Eiji's cheeks. "What do you mean?" He mumbled, visibly embarrassed by Fuji's bluntness.  
  
"I mean, well, you know what I mean, you two, Oishi and you; that's what I mean," replied Fuji evasively.  
  
"You mean you know, you actually knew," cried Eiji, extremely shocked. He had only started dating Oishi two weeks ago and he thought no one knew except the two of them. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, Kikumaru," said a voice from behind them, it was Inui who had appeared out of nowhere with his glasses gleaming and smirking. He gave Eiji quite a fright with his sudden appearance. "In fact, the whole of Seigaku tennis club knew you two are seeing each other since, well, about a year ago."  
  
Eiji practically howled, "We just started dating each other only two weeks ago, where did the 'about a year ago' thing come into picture?"  
  
"Well, according to my data, it is about a year ago, that the two of you started getting over 'friendly' with each other," said Inui, glasses gleaming. "A bit too much if compared to average relationships between team- mates."  
  
"Intimate is the word," chimed in Fuji kindly, with a rather amused look on his face. "Friendly, understates the situation."  
  
"Fuji," wailed Eiji desperately.  
  
"Okay, back to my data, from what I have observed, you and Oishi spent a lot of time ogling at each other whenever either one of you wasn't watching (a pause) in a rather longing way."  
  
"We do not," denied Eiji weakly. What Inui said was true, but that was two weeks ago, he had ogled Oishi that way because he thought his feelings for Oishi will be unrequited; and the other way round too with Oishi, but they had stopped doing that after Oishi confessed to him. Since they could glomp each other freely so what's the point of ogling. "At least we don't do that now."  
  
Inui nodded. "But you started glomping each other."  
  
"How did you know?" Eiji wondered mortifyingly. They would only glomp each other in their houses and safely locked in their rooms, and on the rooftop at school, and every time they made sure that nobody was around when they did the nasty.  
  
"In fact, most of the population in this school knew. Do you think that it's just by pure coincidence that nobody was around the rooftop whenever you two decided to glomp each other?" said Inui matter-of-factly.  
  
"So, you mean practically everybody knew!"  
  
"Right, if you said that you have just been dating each other for merely two weeks, does that mean you only realize that you two are in love with each other only recently?" asked Inui as a notebook and pen appeared in his hands, from, who knows where.  
  
Eiji nodded.  
  
"Well, I am somewhat more advanced, I knew that since a year ago," said Inui rather proud of his accomplishment.  
  
Eiji started thinking of the days when he thought that Oishi doesn't love him, and was afraid that his feelings would be eternally unrequited, and who had expected that, all along Oishi have been in love with him, and everybody knew except them.  
  
"I think you should know this," said Fuji suddenly.  
  
"Yes?" Eiji turned around to look at Fuji wearily.  
  
"I heard from my brother Yuuta, from St. Rudolph, they refer you and Oishi as the Golden Couple."  
  
Inui scribbled down this piece of information.  
  
Eiji was petrified for a moment, and then he made a face at Inui and Fuji before walking away; and assumedly to where Oishi was.  
  
"Enough! break time over. Get back to practice," said Tezuka as he walked towards the court.  
  
"Wait, what about tomorrow night?" asked Fuji.  
  
"At nine, wait for me at the entrance," said Tezuka without turning around.  
  
Inui scribbled something down onto his notebook again.  
  
"Would you like to come along?" asked Fuji with his usual smile, but with his eyes open.  
  
Inui got the hint.  
  
"I won't want to spoil your plans with Tezuka," replied Inui. "Moreover I have other things to see to."  
  
Fuji smiled, this time with his eyes closed. "Thank you."  
  
"Good luck to you with Tezuka."  
  
Fuji nodded with a smile before he walked away.  
  
Nobody noticed Ryoma who was standing not far away from them; he was gripping his racket so hard until his knuckles turned white. His cap was lowered hiding his face, which was filled with sorrow. Suddenly his small form looked forlorn and frail.  
  
He had heard all of their conversation, starting from when Fuji asked Tezuka to accompany him to the festival. It hurt really, when Tezuka agreed.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Note: Could anybody tell me where I could find a beta? I need one who loves yaoi and obviously not homophobe. 


End file.
